Des silences pour aimer
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Nathan et Haley
1. Sous une lumière tamisée

Cette histoire à été écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit du FOF, sur le thème "lampe" à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez davantage de renseignements concernant la FOF ou les nuits, il me fera plaisir de vous en donner.

* * *

**Pairing: Nathan/Haley**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est à l'ateur dont j'ignore le nom**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé**

Ils se sont aimés et mariés jeunes, mais elle n'a pas eu la chance d'explorer comme lui l'avait eu. Elle s'est laissée prendre au jeu, mais l'a très vite regrettée...

* * *

**Sous une lumière tamisée**

La lumière tamisée qu'il découvrit en entrant dans la pièce lui donna une curieuse envie de rebrousser chemin. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une fine ligne pâle alors que ses yeux fouillaient la pièce silencieuse. Il aurait voulu plus de lumière pour effacer toute trace de romantisme ou la pénombre totale pour la soustraire à sa vue. Son cœur blessé ne serait pas capable de la voir; de voir son sourire et l'expression désolée de ses yeux. Aurait-il envie de fuir à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait ces derniers mois, où serait-il enfin capable d'affronter son désarroi intérieur, exigeant des explications? Il entendait déjà l'écho de la gifle qui lui faisait depuis longtemps envie, raisonner dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur le sexe opposé, mais la trahison lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Sur son torse, là où se creusait ce trou qui marquait le début de son ventre, il sentait plus fortement encore la brûlure. Son anneau de mariage dont il ne s'était jamais séparé, même après avoir apprit pour le baiser entre Haley et Chris, lui rappelait avec insistance l'ampleur des sentiments qui ravageaient encore tout en lui. Son amour ne s'était pas éteint, et il doutait qu'il ne l'incendie plus un jour.

À l'autre out de la pièce, une porte s'était ouverte sans qu'il ne l'entende. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque des talons claquèrent sur le sol, marquant des pas lents. Nathan secoua la tête et sa vue se rétablit, effaçant le brouillard qui y avait élu domicile. Haley n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, triturant sa robe neuve par nervosité. Elle le regardait, craintive, les yeux brillants de larmes et ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Nathan eut du mal à respirer à cette vision. Il ne s'était pas imaginé leur rencontre ainsi. Haley lui semblait plus vulnérable que jamais, adorable avec son air effrayé et ne demandant qu'à ce qu'on la prenne dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était brisée, à peine audible :

-Nathan….Je suis désolée… Je t'aime…

Alors Nathan sut qu'il commettait une erreur, mais ne fit rien pour rebrousser chemin. Il laissa sa carapace craquer et ses pas le guider jusqu'à sa femme. Ses bras encerclèrent sa taille alors qu'il sentait ses mains s'agripper à son chandail. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. La discussion inévitable qui planait encore entre eux pourraient être remise à plus tard, saurait à être remise. Ce soir, Nathan n'avait plus qu'en tête l'idée de faire tendrement l'amour à sa femme trop longtemps éloignée.

Alors qu'il bougea sa tête afin que se scellent leurs lèvres, ses yeux rencontrèrent la lampe qui brillait sur sa gauche. Il ne voulait pas de cet éclairage tamisé dont le romantisme surfait brisait le moment. Mentalement, il se prit à souhaiter qu'elle s'éteigne pour que seule la pénombre soit témoin de cet instant d'égarement…

* * *

_Laissez une review et vous serez celui qui éteindra la lumière pour eux..._


	2. Face à mes échecs

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, sur le thème "fer", à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez davantages d'informations, n'hésitez pas!_

* * *

**Face à mes échecs**

Haley monta à bord du train le cœur lourd. Elle n'osait pas regarder derrière elle malgré l'envie qui la taraudait. Elle savait que si elle le faisait et qu'elle croisait le regard emplit de promesses de Christ, elle ne pourrait que flancher et repartir vers cette vie qui l'avait rendu si heureuse l'espace de quelques mois. Non, elle ne le fit pas, s'obligeant plutôt à regarder vers l'avant et à contempler l'avenir qui l'attendait. Son avenir avec Nathan Scott.

Alors qu'elle s'assoyait dans un compartiment vide, déposant sa valise sur le banc qui lui faisait face, le train se mettait déjà en route, s'engageant sur la voie ferrée. Le dos appuyé contre le dossier du siège, la jeune chanteuse tourna la tête et appuya son front contre la vitre froide. Elle était sale, probablement y avait-il des dizaines d'enfants qui avaient fait ce geste avant elle sans que la fenêtre ne soit nettoyée. À tout autre moment, l'idée l'aurait certainement horripilée, mais ce soir-là, elle n'en avait cure. Le contacte froid à lui seul lui suffisait pour oublier.

Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, elle ne vit plus les détails du paysage, seulement les ombres et les vagues contours des arbres. Et la couleur verte. Celle-là même qui lui donnait envie d'être malade. Elle lui rappelait tant de choses.

Elle aurait dut être heureuse de rentrer à Tree Hill. Voilà des semaines qu'elle se torturait d'ennuie pour Nathan. Il lui manquait, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Ses amis lui manquaient également. Et elle était heureuse de retourner à Tree Hill, vraiment heureuse. Jusqu'au moment où il était venu le temps pour elle de monter à bord du train. Moment où la vérité s'était pointée le bout du nez en courant, fouettant sauvagement son visage au passage.

En choisissant de retourner dans la ville de son enfance, abandonnant derrière elle la tournée, elle laissait ses rêves s'écrouler sans aucune garantie de pouvoir les reconstruire un jour. L'amour en valait-il réellement la peine? Elle n'était plus certaine que gâcher sa vie pour ce mariage en valait la peine.

Son regard dévia un moment de la fenêtre pour se poser sur sa valise. À travers le cuir noir, elle pouvait les voir. Sans même leur toucher, elle pouvait sentir leurs poids percer sur elle. Les papiers de divorce qu'elle avait refusé de signer et qui l'Avait décidé à retourner en arrière. Les larmes coulaient désormais le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les effacer. Elle ramena plutôt son visage vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage s'effacer au même rythme que ses rêves.

Au moment où elle avait décidé de se joindre à Christ pour cette tournée, Nathan avait rendu vraiment clair l'idée qu'il ne voulait plus se battre pour elle. Elle avait été idiote en retirant son alliance, elle le savait, mais elle avait eu besoin de temps pour vivre ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre. Il n'avait pas compris, clamant plutôt qu'entre eux c'était terminé et qu'il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle.

Elle l'aimait, oh oui, elle l'aimait. Ce n'était pas une erreur ce mariage, mais la magie entre eux était rompue. Sa première erreur, son premier échec. En quittant le monde de la musique, elle le savait, elle commettait le deuxième échec.

Au moment où le train s'arrêta, elle n'osa pas se lever. Rien ne l'attendait à Tree Hill, que le miroir de ses échecs. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de voir Nathan lui tourner le dos. Alors que le train se remettait en chemin, quelques instants plus tard, Haley James Scott éclatait en sanglot, cherchant le courage de reprendre sa vie en main…

* * *

_Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai détourné beaucoup du thème original, c'est-à-dire "fer", mais une voie ferrée, c'est du "fer", non?_


End file.
